Until you came
by Kawaii Kayo-chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, was a student at Fairy Tail academy, that disappeared 18 years ago. Natsu didn't do anything to save her back then but, now he is 29 years old and he is sent back in time to fix the one mistake he made. Not only to save Lucy but, to his best friends and family from a murderer. -Discontinued-
**Until you came**

* * *

 **Plot** : _Lucy Heartfilia, was a student at Fairy Tail academy, that disappeared 18 years ago. Natsu didn't do anything to save her back then but, now he is 29 years old and he is sent back in time to fix the one mistake he made. Not only to save Lucy but, to his best friends and family from a murderer. Rated T for murder and profanity (Based off of Erased) AU -Nalu-_

* * *

 **(Kayo: I just wanted to inform you guys that this is based off of erased and uses from dialogue from it but, some of the plot is going to be changed. If you haven't already, check it out! It's amazing!)**

* * *

 **Bold= Yelling... Usually,** _Italic= sarcastic,_ _emphasize,_ Underline= Memory '= to speak in one's head

* * *

 _ **Introduction: The start of it all**_

* * *

 ** _Natsu's POV:_**

"Hey! Gildarts I'm going to go deliver this cake!"

"Ok! Becareful!"

"I'm gonna make a delivery too!" Someone yelled behind me. It was Wendy, Wendy Marvell.

I walked out the door, as she followed close behind, "Dragneel-san don't eat any cake on the way!"

I don't get it... was this some kind of joke? Slowly I got onto my motorcycle and drove away.

* * *

That girl always says the same thing... come to think of it, she hasn't ever said anything else to me. She really doesn't seem to be interested in me... or even care about me... Strange girl...

It's not like I like her... I'm not interested in little Highschool girls. I stopped at a red light. The dark red reminding me of blood... As the light turned green I went on once more, It probably would take about another 7 minutes to reach my destination.

Something doesn't feel right... and the next thing I know, I'm back... two minutes in the past.

I frantically looked for something, my eyes searched everywhere...

If something like this happens... I know... Something is _definitely_ wrong.

Finally, I find the cause of the commotion, a red car.

I did something insane, I turned into the opposite lane in the opposite direction.

Quickly I was able to catch up to the red car, "Hey! Stop speeding!"

...

No answer

"STOP!"

...

Nothing... Was he sleeping?

I was able to his refection in the mirror, he was sleeping!

Looking for a way to stop him, I saw a little girl starting to walk across the street, Oh shit...

Then, I saw his hand dangle from the window... it was open.

'This is my chance!'

I drove even closer to the car, reaching for the steering wheel.

'I got it!'

Just as the girl almost got run over, I turn the truck and it just missed her. I looked behind me, only to see the girl's parents run up to her and drag her out of the street.

Then they her hugged tightly...

I smiled lightly, then I realized something, when I turned to barely miss the girl I drove in the other lane, going the other direction, with cars headed straight for me.

A second later, I heard a loud **BEEP!** Then, everything went black.

* * *

 **~1 week later~**

There was darkness, it was engulfing me but, I realized I just had my eyes closed. I opened them slowly, only to see the " _strange girl"_ Wendy Marvell.

"Dragneel-san! You're finally awake!" She yelled.

"H... How long was I out...?"I asked groggily.

"Hmm... About a week..."

I nodded, "Why are you here...? I thought you're supposed to be at work or something..."

"Oh come on! I was worried about you!" She sighed... " You really should be more careful... That was a head-on collision, you could have died..."

"...I know..." I answered.

"Do you want me to call any of your family members?" She asked.

"No..."

"Wh-", I cut her off, "They don't need to know about this."

"You know... You really should tell them... People care about you...You really don't need to hide everything..." She replied back.

I smiled lightly, "I knew it! You do smile!"

"Wha..."

"You usually always keep a straight face, I know you weren't just a heartless person!" She smiled brightly.

I smiled even brighter, "I'm not that heartless."

"Anyway... I'm going to go... I'm not gonna stay here forever... It's not like we're close or anything." She got up from her seat and walked to the door, "I'm gonna tell the nurse you're awake... Bye-Bye!" She yelled as she ran out the door, closing it behind her.'

Strange girl.

* * *

I call the phenomenon " _Revival_ ". Even though I know it's not beneficial for me, I always get involved. I usually go back between one and five minutes,... where everything is the same as before.

It's always right before something bad happens.

I find myself searching for the thing that doesn't feel right, as if someone put me there with the order to " _Prevent it!"_

As a result, I've kept trouble from happening again and again.

In most cases, negative incidents just come out even.

Once in awhile, it turns negative for me.

* * *

 **~Later~**

I opened the door to my house and to my surprise, my mom, Grandeeney, was home and she was cooking.

"Welcome home Natsu."

"What are you doing here?!"

"I was worried about you... I traveled all the way just to see you in the hospital." She replied, "Turns out you were still asleep, and I wasn't going to wait for you to get up so, I came here... Anyway, is your head alright?"

"Fine..." I mumbled as I walked into my room.

"I was shocked... I mean, the doctors said it was a head-on collision. I'm going to stay with you for awhile."

"Eh..? Why would you do that?" I ran out of the bedroom and asked.

"My adorable son's head was hit by a moving vehicle. The least I can do is watch over him." She answered.

"I said I'm perfectly fine... and I only have one futon."

"There's a sleeping bag in the closet. That works for me."

"Eh... Go to a hotel." I objected.

"It's a waste of money." She said, smugly.

"Oh, that's right! I'll reimburse you for the hospital charges!" I yelled running to get them.

"Keep it. We'll use it to pay for my room here."

"Ugh..." I sighed.

She pulled out a cigarette from her pocket, "Can you not smoke here!" I yelled.

She just shrugged.

'That's my mom, Grandeeney, you would never believe she's 52 years old because it seems as if she never gets older... In fact, she never changes.'

"Hey Natsu, can you get to Ueno without changing trains?" Grandeeney asked.

"Tsk... No figures... You're here for sightseeing, aren't you...?"

"Oh come on, I have come all the way from Hokkaido. Besides, I'd get really bored if I had to look at _your_ face everyday."

'You haven't even seen me for an hour yet!'

"Anyway, Let's eat." She smiled as she set the food down on the table.

* * *

 **~At Night~**

"Sorry, I took your futon and TV." Mom said, finishing, her fifth drink.

"Yeah, don't worry about it _too_ much. I'd rather have that than try to be quiet if I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night." I mumbled.

"You don't have to tiptoe around me if you use the toilet in the middle of the night," She replied, "I won't wake up."

 _ **Yokai**_...

The television was turned onto the news, about a person that had gone missing but, was later found safe and sound on the road in Yokohama.

"Natsu... Do you remember...?"

"Remember What?"

"What happened in the neighborhood when you were in fifth grade. Your memories are probably hazy." She told me.

"..."

"We tried desperately then, to get you kids to forget a little of what happened... Your life was in danger."

* * *

When I was in fifth grade... An abduction... _tick... tick... TIck... TICK..._ two of my classmates went missing...

"Go! Go! Go!" Could be heard in the distance. I stared into the grassy hills, by the river, watching all the kids have fun.

Then, a model plane flew by and landed next to my feet. I went to pick it up but, I heard a noise approaching. When I was little, a local guy, Yuri, often played with me.

"W-want me to guess about the most p-popular kid in your class?" Yuri asked.

"Eh?" I questioned

"He's a cheerful and good at sports. He speaks his mine and sometimes screws around, but is serious when it comes to one thing."

"That's incredible" I said, gazing at him in awe.

"Popular people are usually that guy. W-what if you tried imitating him, copying, him? In one or two areas. Just as much as you can, without being embarrassed, but with courage." He smiled at me.

Six months after the disappearances Yuri Dreyar was arrested, as a serial kidnapper and murderer. It was Yuri...

* * *

Grandeeney and I walked out of the store, "You bought _way_ too much" I complained as we walked to the car.

"Is it that heavy?" She smirked, Well than, you can have curry for days."

A kid in the middle of the parking lot was running, he dropped his ice cream and tripped on a stone, falling down, then crying.

"See... This is why I told you not to run... Aww... Come on, let's go back and get you another one." The mother told the child picking him back up.

Then, I see balloons flying up in the air, apparently, a group of people let them go. Next, " **REVIVAL"**

"What's wrong Natsu?" Grandeeney asked.

"Oh, nothing." I mumbled.

"Is it that heavy?... Well than, you can have curry for days."

A revival...? I franticly looked around, watching everything closely.

"See... This is why I told you not to run... Aww... Come on, let's go back and get you another one."

'Crap. I don't know what's wrong! Come on, think! What's gonna happen?'

"Heya, mom... Would you uh... look around?" I asked.

"Ehh?"

"Don't you... have a weird feeling...?"

"What are you talking about...?" She asked, "Come to think of it, you once told me the same thing awhile back." She said, looking around the parking lot.

Did I?

"It was a small fire back then."

* * *

Grandeeney looked around and finally spotted a man with a small girl, he looked like he was bringing her somewhere.

'Was he... looking at me?' she thought.

The man jumped into the van, leaving the girl behind, driving past Natsu and Grandeeney.

'Nothing happened?' Natsu wondered.

Natsu stared at his mother, who was taking a picture of the car's license plate number.

"Dragneel-san! Hey!"

They both turned around to see, Wendy Marvell, waving to them.

* * *

 _ **Natsu's POV:**_

"I don't believe it! That's _your_ mother!?" Wendy yelled in shock, "I thought she was your big sister!"

"Do you believe in Yokai? I asked.

"I do from today" she answered, "but, are you fighting?"

"No..." I mumbled.

"Your name is Wendy? I'm making curry for dinner tonight... Would you like to come over and have dinner with us?" Mom yelled.

"I am Wendy Marvell! Thank you for the invitation! I'll help you make it... if you want me too!" Wendy yelled.

She's coming... over...?

I sighed as I moved my bike along the sidewalk, slowly treading behind Wendy and Grandeeney.

"I'm starving!" She shouted.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a blue van, the one I saw earlier today... Strange...

* * *

"Wa... You draw manga?!" She asked, with a surprised look on her face.

"You're surprised?" I asked.

"No... Not at all."

"I looked your name up, it's true. You've got your own Wikitanika entry and everything."

"Don't do a search on me!" I huffed.

"Why not? This is so cool!" She replied looking at her phone.

Grandeeney finally put down the food.

"Well, let's eat." She said sitting down.

It's not the best... That's why I don't want you to do it. I glanced at Wendy, looking at the page.

"Thank you for the meal!" Wendy thanked Grandeeney.

She took and small bite, "Wow! It's delicious!"

"Thank you" My mom replied, "At first I thought you were his girlfriend, but you're not his girlfriend, you're way too young... Too bad you're a great cook."

"Sorry we're not dating" Wendy said, picking up another rather large spoonful of the curry.

"To me... Dragneel-san is..., how can I put it... uh...? A friend I can respect."

"What is it Natsu...? Is it too spicy for you?" Grandeeney asked.

"No... It's good" I answer quietly, picking up a small bit of curry.

* * *

"Thank you again!" Wendy smiled as she bowed to us.

"Well, I'll give you a lift to the station" I suggested, standing up.

"Going home already?" Mom asked, "You should stay the night."

"Wendy is a high school student..."

* * *

We rode on my bike down the street, "Thanks for having me over for dinner, Natsu-san."

"No problem... Just keep an eye out for cops."

"Sure..." She answered.

As we drove down the darkened street to the station.

* * *

"Welcome home..." Mom said, enthusiastically.

"She's my co-worker... Don't look at her as _potential wife material_ " I told her.

"You're dense... You have a chance with that girl. She said she respects you."

"I'm telling you, it's not _like_ that! She was just being polite, don't take it seriously!"

"That Wendy girl isn't the diplomatic type..."

"Ehh?" I asked.

"Oh, by the way... the landlady came over a little bit after you two left." Mom spoke staring at the wall, "She wants you to pay the rent..."

"Is that so..." I said, walking to my room.

"Hey Natsu..."

"What...?" I questioned as I stopped in my tracks...

"About this afternoon... In the supermarket parking lot..." She whispered.

"What about it?"

"The abduction case was never solved..."

"What?!"

"Hmm..." she laughed, "I'm _obviously_ kidding..."

* * *

I looked at the book that read about the abduction case. I scrolled through the pages, dozens of people, missing. Then, I stumbled on a name... Lucy Heartfilia, age 11 years old.

"I remember."

That girl was one of my classmates, one who was abducted 18 years ago... Lucy Heartfilia.

She was always at the park alone.

It's not that we were friends but, I worried about her.

That was the last time I say Heartfilia...

"I could have saved her if I just talked to her!" I grabbed my Mom's shirt. "If I just asked her to walk with me, this never would have happened!" That's the thought I wanted to forget the most... and from really did try to erase the memory of that fateful day.

"If you don't dig deeper, the readers won't be able to see you in the work."

* * *

 _ **Grandeeney's POV:**_

Walking through the supermarket I was deep in thought.

"Wa" on the license plate means it's a rental. That definitely was an attempted abduction... Did he change his mind because he saw me? His eyes and face were hidden by a hat and glasses, so when our eyes met, I couldn't figure out who he was.

He knew me...

And I knew him... from somewhere...

'I could just feel it! It was on the tip if my tongue..."

Where when...?

I snapped the celery I was holding.

I finally figured it out...

* * *

I remember!

That man, he...

The killer...

I stared at the book about the abductions.

"It may have been not been Dreyar after all!"

Outside, I walked to a bench and sat down.

I took out my old notebook only to find a phone number... of an old friend.

Quickly, I took out my phone and called the number, "Hello? Long time no talk. It's Grandeeney Dragneel."

* * *

18 years ago, so the statute of limitations is up...but...

I walked into my son's apartment and closed the door, forgetting to lock it... I turned on the light.

I'm positive that this man committed the same crime with the same basic M.O. over and over.

I have to talk to Natsu.

The time has finally come to talk to him about it.

I hung up my coat and walked into the living room, putting my phone on the table.

Then, the door opens.

"Natsu?"

*Stab*

I felt something sharp, go right through me.

I turned around to see the killer, he was stabbing me with a knife, digging deeper and deeper. Blood dripped from my shirt, he let go and I collapsed.

Then, blood poured out of my stomach onto the floor, splatters of blood coated my arms.

I looked up at the killer... I was right...

I have to call... Natsu...

Tell him to not come home...

I have to apologize.

 _"I could have saved her!" "I'm sure it wasn't Yuri! It wasn't Yuri, Mom!"_ Natsu yelled tears streamed down his face.

I should have believed him then...

Even is the police didn't

I should've believed him...

As my bloody hand reached toward my phone on the table, the man took it away.

My hand fell limp and it fell to the floor.

Clear liquid dripped from my eyes, Natsu...

I'm sorry...

* * *

 _ **~Natsu's POV:~**_

"Well, I'm off! See you guys tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"See you!" Gildarts and Wendy yelled.

"Oh yeah, Natsu..."

"Eh...?

"How about I guess what you had for breakfast this morning?" Wendy asked.

"Uh..."

"Curry!"

"You're right..." I mumbled.

"Yes!" she shouted happily.

With as much as she and mom made, of course I'm gonna eat it for breakfast too.

"Hey, ask your mom if I can out in a request. That curry was so good!"

"Alright, alright. See you."

* * *

I walked up the metal stairs to my apartment, the light flickering at the top of the stairs.

Than a man walked past me, his cold eyes and evil smirk, sent chills through my spine.

The door was open from my apartment... strange...

When I looked down the stairs, he was gone.

I walked in and closed the door behind me

"Sheesh..."

I looked down and next to my mom's shoes there was a paper note.

"Give me a break..." I said picking it up, "Oi mom! what are you doing? This isn't your house back in Hokkaido, at least lock the door."

I opened the door to the living room and what I saw was... horrific...

My mom was on the blood, a puddle of blood surrounding her, while her hands and legs were splattered with blood.

My bag dropped, my pupils dilated, and I walked closer to her.

"Hey... Hey... answer me... N-No way... cut it out..." I walked even closer to her and grabbed her, "Wake up! Mom!"

I turned her around to see a knife in her stomach, I screamed, jumping back from the body.

I backed too far, I hit the wall, and our neighbor walked in.

"Mr. Dragneel, last night your mother shared curry with me..." She said

My eyes widened further, I was scared, for the first time in a long time.

She saw my hand, the pot she was carrying dropped to the ground.

I looked at my hand, it was red, it was stained with blood...

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wait!"

* * *

The police had arrived.

"Mr. Dragneel had blood on his hands!" the neighbor cried.

They had ran up the stairs and they confronted me.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel?" One of them asked, their voice cold.

"I need to take you down to the station..."

What is this?

Wrong. You're wrong.

It wasn't me...

It wasn't me!

I backed up, turned around and started to run.

"Hey, don't run!"

I ran for my life, I ran as fast as my legs could take me, then... _**"REVIVAL"**_

* * *

I blinked once, twice, three times, where was I?

Did I...

have another Revival?

I thought as I walked forward.

...

Still...

The question is...

where was I...

I walked up to a red postal box,

I _know_ I've seen this before...

but somehow...

Running behind me I heard loud footsteps and someone crashed into me,

"Yo, Natsu! You're gonna be late!"

Huh...? Who was that again?

A... Backpack?

We ran quickly until we reached a school...

With a poster that read **"FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY, ICE HOCKEY CLUB 1988 NATIONAL CHAMPIONS!"**...

1988...?

What was I doing here...?

* * *

 **(So, how was it? Tell me if you think I should update soon! I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of, Until you came! Secrets in Central, my fullmetal alchemist fanfic chapter 1 should be posted by tomorrow, followed by Betrayed and Replaced update. I'm slowly working on Broken promises as well so stay tuned!)**


End file.
